


setting fires (sorry i'm a vacant soul)

by juricii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Conspiracy, Corruption, Discrimination, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Hybrid AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, MORE CHARACTERS TO COME MAYHAPS!, Mystery, References to Gods & Goddesses, Reincarnation, corrupt government
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Gods & Goddesses, although reverently worshiped in the past, they're now dead to the country of Krilenos, a city in which hybrids reside in. After brefriending a citizen of Krilenos, Tommy realizes that a curse has come back to haunt him, and punish others.After a fire burns down Krilenos, he can't seem to find his friend, and no one will tell him where his friend went. The residents are hiding something dark.If they won't tell him what happened, then he'll find out himself. By his side is his adoptive family, but also friends & enemies who also want to figure out just what has happened to this once beautiful and mellow city.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. . previews . character info

**Author's Note:**

> Ay it's started! <3

**EXCERPT I.**

“Phil! Phil!” Tommy hollered at the older man’s figure standing at the base of the throne. He smiled, relieved he was able to find the blond through the large structure. Phil turned around, and instead of the soft blue eyes of the man that he came to know as his father, staring back at him were iridescent crimson pupils. 

“Hello there, Tommy.” A maniacal grin formed on the older’s face. Placing a hand on his hip, his other clenching a bloodied Netherite sword. Tommy’s eyes shifted, and he gasped when he saw two very prominent figures hunched over, shackled in a dull gray chain. 

“W-Wilbur? _Tubbo_?” He glanced back over to Phil. “What have you done to them, Phil? You’re on our side!” 

“Phil” cackled and let out an amused scoff. “Oh, little boy. I’m not your dear, Phil, or as you love to call him, Philza Minecraft. That man… he’s way gone. I took over his body all the way back in Latenburough! You couldn’t possibly think he could survive without the help of a full supernatural being? Anyways, the name’s Belphegor.” 

Tommy sputtered and took a few steps backward. “B-But... Y-y-you’re supposed to be banished, you’re not supposed to be able to be in the overworld! The Gods banished you eons ago!” 

Belphegor tilted his head, bright blond hair flowing due to the wind being let in through the front gates. “Is that what those fools are telling you? Can’t say I’m surprised, though. Well, you’re not exactly wrong, but you’re not right either. Those are just details, in the end, though. Besides, it was painstakingly easy to capture your dear loved ones, especially with the help of my disciple.” 

Out from the shadow of the corners, someone that should’ve been dead appeared. 

“This can’t be happening… Harvey?” 

Said male just nodded, opting to not talk, arms crossed.

* * *

**EXCERPT II.**

Tommy growled. Just looking at the man, _no_ , _demon_ , made his blood boil. Belphegor caused others trouble, pain, and suffering. He killed those dear to him, and broke them, and destroyed them one-by-one.

Tommy would never forgive him.

Looking up at the said demon’s throne, the grip on his sword tightened. He could feel his hand going cold from the blood flow being cut off. He glanced to his left, then to his right. He nodded at those around him, and with the flick of his wrist, the people moved. They immediately shifted to their Illuminated forms. Those perched in the trees took flight, talons glinting out in the open. On the ground, land walkers mounted the Scilers and with the screech of the Lead Sciler, they flew, golden-black feathers flashing in the sunlight.

Belphegor’s army came charging at them, and Tommy decided it was time to join the fray. He closed his eyes, and felt himself transforming. He burst into flames, everyone momentarily pausing to gaze upon his glorious form. It didn’t last for long, however, as Tommy flapped into the sky, and hovered, before diving straight for Harvey.

He dodged the attack from the bird, due to his extreme speed. Despite that, he fled, knowing he couldn’t fight a land-sky battle at the moment, especially since he had been injured, due to Sapnap’s vicious bite.

From his peripheral, he saw the vague outline of a Ram. He sighed, and shifted back into his human form, wincing from the bone movements. “Hey there, Schlatt.”

The animal proceeded to shift also, and immediately he put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Hey there, kiddo. How are ‘ya holding up right now?”

Tommy didn’t know how to respond. He’d been so caught up on helping _others_ , that he really never stopped to think about his own state. He opted to shrug, and say nothing. Nonetheless, Schlatt understood his feelings. The older pulled the younger into a hug, and in the midst of a brutal war, Tommy felt comforted.

“It’ll be all okay, Tommy. We’ll get the others back from Belphegor. I swear on my life.”

Tommy stayed silent.

* * *

Listed Below are the characters & their animal hybrid.

**A6D:** Sand Tiger Shark

**AntFrost:** German Sheperd

**Antvenom:** Peregrine Falcon

**Aphmau:** Killer Whale

**Awesamdude:** Jackson’s Chameleon

**Badboyhalo:** Benevolent Demon

**BajanCanadian:** Red Kangaroo

**Captainsparklez:** Harpy Eagle

**Chandler:** Tasmanian Devil

**Chris:** Flying Fox Bat

**ConnorEatsPants:** Raccoon

**Dolan Dark // Jay:** Wandering Whistling Duck

**Dream:** Lechwe Antelope

**Eret:** Eostrix Owl

**ExplodingTNT:** Manta Ray

**Fundy:** Red Fox

**Georgenotfound:** Ring-tailed Lemur

**HBomb:** Malayan Weasel

**IlluminaHD:** Bearded Vulture

**Jschlatt:** Black Hawaiian Ram

**JustVurb:** Motacillidae

**Karl:** Swallowtail Butterfly

**Loverfella:** Red Panda

**Mr. Beast // Jimmy:** Red-Tailed Hawk

**Mumbo Jumbo:** Red Deer

**Niki:** Albino Ferret

**Ninja:** Siberian Tiger

**Philza:** Dragon

**Ponk:** Fire Salamander

**PopularMMOs:** Yangtze Alligator

**PrestonPlayz:** Japanese Spider Crab

**Punz:** Strawberry Poison Dart Frog

**Purpled:** Axolotl

**Quackity:** King Eider Duck

**Ranboo:** Wolverine/Carcajou

**Sapnap:** Copperhead Snake

**ShotGunRaids** : Amazon River Dolphin

**Skeppy:** Greylag Goose

**SkyDoesMinecraft:** Merlin Falcon

**Spifey:** American Beaver

**Ssundee:** Resplendent Quetzal

**TapL:** Greyhound

**Technoblade:** Griffin/Hippogriff

**Thunder1408:** Black Bear

**TimeDeo:** Tyrannosaurus Rex

**Tommy:** Phoenix

**Tubbo:** Honeybee

**Wadzee:** Red-whiskered Bulbul

**Wisp:** Black-Tailed Prairie Dog

**Wilbur:** Kitsune

******Xisumavoid:** Asiatic Cheetah


	2. i.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has his regrets.

### Chapter Text

Tommy remembered when he first met Tubbo. He’d been limping down the streets, holding his arm with his other hand. He winced at every step. Then, out of the shadows, the soft spoken boy appeared. The boy asked him if he needed help. Tommy was tempted to deny the offer, but he looked at his watch, and panicked. He was late to getting home, and his family would go rampant over his injuries, on top of that. So, begrudgingly agreed.

The boy introduced himself as Tubbo, and Tommy recognized that name. He heard about how the brown-haired boy had a habit of flying off into the distance while in his Enlightened form. (Tommy never _did_ figure out what animal his other form was…) 

He walked into the hometown of Tubbo’s, Krilenos. He couldn’t help but be in awe of the beauty of the moderately sized city. Despite living in Halen, a civilization right next to Krilenos, he never found himself motivated enough to come and visit… He snapped out of it, and simply listened to the younger ramble about… _bees_ , or something. Without even knowing it, he slowly got attached to the free soul boy who had a tendency to talk his mouth off and passionately talk about his ideals and motivations for the future.

He just smiled at the boy.

  
When Tommy arrived in the front of his house, late at night, (or was it early in the morning…?) the kitchen lights were still on. He sighed, resigning to his fate of being scolded, and then promptly hugged by his dad, while his brothers awkwardly patted him on the back, while trying their best to be affectionate with their youngest. (Tommy was a clingy one, _whether or not he admitted it…_ )

He opened the door, a small screeching noise from the hinges alerting the others. The oldest of the three from the dinner table quickly got up and ran to Tommy. He pulled him into a hug. “ _Tommy_ , where the hell were you?”

Tommy sighed. “Sorry, I got in a fight, and some boy came and patched me up, and it took awhile. But, ya’ know… I’m here now…”

Phil groaned. “Tommy… please stop giving me mini heart attacks. It’s really not good for me, kiddo…” 

Tommy snorted, and mumbled a quiet “ _sorry_.”

“Well, there’s some leftovers in the fridge if you want it, Tommy.” Philza stated. The boy just nodded.

“Yeah, okay, thanks big man.” His dad grinned, and left to go upstairs to finish up his project. (He didn’t tell _any_ of them what it was about, though…)

Techno and Wilbur just sighed in relief during the whole thing, and ruffled his hair. “Stay safe, next time kiddo, okay?” Wilbur murmured. Techno however, couldn’t help to ask the burning question. 

“Did you win the fight?”

Tommy laughed, “Of course Techno! I’m an Alpha Male, after all!” Techno let out a monotone chuckle, and with that, the two eldest walked back to their rooms, leaving their door slightly ajar, just in case Tommy wanted to talk.

* * *

Tommy awoke with a frantic amount of force being amassed on him “What’s up..?” He mumbled groggily.

Wilbur responded with a panicked tone. “Krilenos is being burned to the ground, we have to go help them!”

Tommy was unable to properly comprehend what was being said, that is, until he noted something important in his head. _Tubbo. The innocent boy. The boy that had an abnormal love for bees. Shit. He was in trouble_. The blond immediately shoved the blanket off of himself, put on his shoes, and ran out the door, towards the city, despite the shouts of concern from his family.

The sight was not pretty. _Not at all_.

Instead of the beautiful colors mixing in with one another, all he could see was the ashes and smoke filling the area and sky. He was in shock. No one that was sane would do this. For eons, cities have been peaceful with each other, if not for a few disputes here and here… But never on _this scale_ has someone decided to retaliate. Although Krilenos was not _his_ birthplace, nor was it a place he really had an attachment to, he _knew_ that it meant so much to his new friend, Tubbo, dare he say, his _best_ friend.

He shouted for Tubbo, not caring for his voice at the current moment. He sprinted around, hoping, desperate for a voice to call back to him.

It was to no avail.

His energy wore out and he slumped onto the ground. He looked at his hands. The curse seemed to happen once again.

* * *

Ever since Tommy was born, he’d always seem to ruin someone, or something, just by existing. It’s the reason why he ran away from his first home in the first place. He hated it. He hated having pairs of eyes always gazing upon him, judgemental looks piercing his soul. He never felt like he belonged. He was a Phoenix, a supernatural creature, and many people never had encountered kids like him. No one understood him or his situation.

Simply put, he was a freak of nature; shunned by those he _wanted_ to call his animal brethren.

Then, he met the trio--Phil, Technoblade (commonly referred to as just Techno) and Wilbur.

They were just like him; Phil a Dragon, Techno a Griffin-Hippogriff hybrid, and Wilbur a Kitsune. They warmly welcomed him into their household, even if it _was_ a tad bit awkward at first. Despite everything, they felt like a true family.

For the first time in a _long_ time, Tommy felt loved, and like he was in the right place.

  
  


So, looking at the falling buildings and plants, and polluted water, Tommy realized. This was _his_ fault, and he needed to fix it. He _needed_ to find Tubbo, and get revenge on whoever did this act of arson to Krilenos. 

And he’d do whatever it takes, with whoever he needed.

For the first time, he asked his family to go on a quest with him. They agreed, and with that, Tommy got himself entangled in a situation that was _much_ bigger than he could’ve ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so whaddyall think happened to Krilenos?


End file.
